celos, pelea, silencio, perdido
by Mixer1927
Summary: Merida e Hipo, son una pareja como cualquier otra pero tienen un problema muy fuerte, los celos de Merida ¿como afectaran estos en su relación? ¿serán para bien o para mal? ¿se reconciliaran? ONE-SHOT MERICCUP


Merida e Hipo, una hermosa pareja, que tiene problemas como cualquier otra pareja, pero dicen que la novia a veces tiende a exagerar, ¿no es así?

POV MERIDA

MALDITA RUBIA OXIGENADA! Por su culpa estoy peleada con Hipo, él es MIO y de nadie más, ¿Qué rayos ganaba con meterse con él?, además él es mi novio y aunque yo estuviera allí le valió, siguió coqueteándole, sin importarle es que AAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH, le tengo que agradecer a Laura por avisarme, puede tener siete años pero es muy lista, aún recuerdo cuando nos reunía a Hipo y a mí para bailar, hace un año, claro con Karina hacían un desastre, las dos pequeñas eran capaces de todo por reunirnos, pero aun así, se veía desesperada moviendo su cabello, ES UNA….

Anna: MERIDA, REACCIONA- sentí la mano de mi amiga sobre mi mejilla- lo siento Mer, pero no me haces caso, hoy estas muy distraída

Merida: lo siento Anna, pienso en la fiesta del…- Anna me interrumpe

Anna: el domingo, naaaa de seguro para la próxima semana quedara en el olvido

Merida: pero nunca hemos tenido una pelea tan fea

Anna: de seguro tu sobrinita y hermanita han de estar planeando algo para que se reconcilien

Merida: ¿tú crees?

Anna: como si no las conocieras, incluso yo te escondía de ellas para que no te obligaran a ir con Hipo- Anna tenía razón, aquellas dos sí que eran insistentes, y para colmo Karina sabía que me gustaba Hipo pero jamás me imagine que se lo diría a la sobrina de Hipo, Y A HIPO

Merida: tienes razón

FIN POV

¿Exagera? Creo que no, es realista, paso la semana y la pelea simplemente no pasaba Merida era muuuuyyy rencorosa, Hipo trataba de hablar con ella, ella solo se alejaba no quería verlo ni en pintura; tal vez si exagera un poquis; pero si la culpa no era de él, era de Astrid, esa chica si que era insistente y de vez en cuando algo irritante y encajosa, Hipo no quería Astrid, quería que todo pasara y fuera olvidada la pelea pero como era Merida, eso no sería olvidado en poco tiempo pero el tiempo pasa rápido, Hipo almorzaba con su mejor amigo, Jack

Hipo: hay amigo, me siento muy mal por lo de Merida

Jack: tu no tuviste la culpa, solo que esa leona pelirroja exagera, no tienes por qué sentirte mal

Hipo: pero es mi novia, no lo podre olvidar y ella menos

Jack: pero tú no coqueteaste fue Astrid y Merida exagera y tu aclaras nada ¿A dónde van a parar?

Hipo: en eso tienes razón, pero conozco a alguien que podrá ayudarme- viendo a Jack

Jack: no me veas así, querido amigo, Merida y yo no nos llevamos muy bien

Hipo: tal vez tu no pero puedes ayudarme fácilmente

Jack: a mi novia no la metas en tus problemas

Hipo: ¿Qué? Pero si es su amiga

Jack: pero Merida, no te ofendas pero es algo terca

Hipo: vamos amigo, ¿Qué cuesta?

Jack: veamos, Merida es una celosa incontrolable que sabe arquería y defensa personal, me puede golpear y atravesar

Hipo: no da miedo- Jack se le queda viendo- ok lo admito quizás un poco, pero será a Elsa o Anna

Jack: no están tan locas- Hipo se le queda viendo- bien, quizás Anna este un poco loca, ya se ¿Punzie?

Hipo: buena opción

MIENTRAS TANTO CON MERIDA…

Merida estaba tranquilamente sentada checando su correo

Eleonor: Merida, vamos a la plaza

Merida: ÑAAAAAAAAA

Eleonor: nada de ña, acompáñame

Merida: ya que- salieron de la casa blanca con unos cuantos toques de verde, subieron a un auto color verde oscuro y fueron a la plaza tardaron unos 20 minutos en llegar, apenas compraban una cuantas cosas y Merida se encontró con alguien

Eleonor: mira Merida, es Astrid

Merida: genial, me muero de la emoción- dijo sarcásticamente, Eleonor fue a saludar a Astrid

Rapunzel: hola Merida ¿Qué tal?

Merida: hola Punzie, pues que te puedo decir

Rapunzel: al parecer muy mal- Merida apunta con su cabeza a Astrid- ahhhh ya entiendo, pero hay algo que no me explico ¿Por qué la invitaron a la fiesta?

Merida: mi madre la invito, pero no entiendo porque la invito si cae mal

Rapunzel: y dime… ¿ya paso la pelea con Hipo?

Merida: no, y no creo que pase

Rapunzel: ok, pero el no tuvo la culpa, ¿Por qué eres tan dura con él?

Merida: es que, simplemente se hubiera alejado de ella y ya

Rapunzel: ¿y porque no hablas con el y ya?

Merida: no creo que quiera

Rapunzel: yo no creo eso

Merida: no porque si no ya hubiera mandado un mensaje, llamado o hacer que alguien platique conmigo

Rapunzel: en eso tienes razón- haciéndose la inocente

Paso más o menos una semana, estaban en clase y a la profesora se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea, que todos amamos

Profa. Gaby: los equipos serán de seis personas- y esperen que eso no es lo mejor- yo los asignare- noten mi sarcasmo- veamos el equipo número uno será: Julieta Ladrillo, Merida DunBroch, Mulan Fa, Jackson Frost, Guy Hernández y Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III- Merida solo estrello su cabeza contra la mesa reunieron las mesas y estaban trabajando en el proyecto, Merida veía que Hipo y Jack se decían algo

Merida: oigan tómense la molestia de trabajar y no chismear

Hipo: hasta que por fin te dignas a hablarme

Merida: ¿yo que puedo decir de ti?

Hipo: que me extrañaste

Merida: en tu sueño castaño sin gracia- respondió a la defensiva Merida, eso no era bueno

Hipo: eres tan terca que no aceptas las cosas como son

Merida: sí, soy terca, pero me ayuda a que no me vean la cara de tonta muy seguido

Hipo: pues sino fueras tan terca tendrías más amigos

Merida: y si tendría más amigos tu estarías con más chicas

Hipo: jajajaja no lo creo- y siguió hablando con Jack, Merida sintió coraje y lanzo un cuaderno a la cara de Hipo- AUCH- y empezó la pelea

Profa. Gaby: ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Hipo y Merida: NADA- gritaron al unisonó

Profa. Gaby: ammm ¿ok?

Pasaron cerca de tres semanas y esa pareja no se reconciliaba con trabajo se hablaban; otro día más de escuela, pero repentinamente empezó a temblar

Alexander: RAPIDO CORRAN- todos salieron de los salones o bueno casi todos, el temblor empezaba a convertirse en terremoto

Hipo: ¿JACK NO HAS VISTO A MERIDA?- pregunto desesperado

Jack: no la veo- se oye un grito desgarrador en un salón

Merida: AUXILIIO AYUDENME

Hipo: Merida….- se dirigió al salón sin siquiera pensarlo, Merida estaba debajo de una mesa- MERIDA, aquí estas, hay que irnos- apenas dieron unos pasos y callo una parte del techo sobre la pierna derecha de ella-oh no

Merida: Hipo, no vamos a poder salir de aquí, por favor perdóname- sus pupilas empezaron a humedecerse- VETE, TU VIVE

Hipo: NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI- dijo tomándola delas mejillas y dándole un apasionado beso en los labios que ella respondió, mientras caían más piedras hasta que el terremoto se detuvo

Kristoff: ¿Dónde está Hipo?

Elsa: ¿alguien ha visto a Merida?- llegaron ambulancias y empezaron a quitar escombros

Jack: ambos fueron aplastados, Hipo trato de sacar a Merida del salón pero ya no pudieron salir

Anna: no es cierto

Jack: lamento decirles que si- Punzie solo se tapó la boca y a Anna sus ojos se veían llorosos igual que los demás, y no hicieron mas que retirarse de los salones destrozados

UNOS MESES DESPUES…

Los amigos estaban en una sala de espera se veían ansiosos, y de una puerta blanca sale un doctor y todos se dirigen a el rápidamente

Doctor: los pacientes, están bien solo necesitan un poco más de reposo

Anna: ¿podemos pasar?

Doctor: claro pasen pero traten de no molestarlos

Anna: quédate aquí Jack

Jack: disculpa pequitas pero Hipo es mi amigo- y entraron ambos estaban acostados con algunas lesiones pero nada grave, con los meses se curaron rápido, y pasaron un agradable rato entre amigos, y la noticia de ese dia fue que, Hipo y Merida volvían a ser novios y que esta vez no permitirían que nada ni nadie los separara

FIN

**LSTO, bueno este fic es un reto de ****Guest Water-Nature**** espero que te haya gustado porque fue algo difícil y la pelea se me ocurrió de la nada, bueno esto fue muy corto en mi opinión pero es la primera vez que hago un One-Shot bueno hasta la próxima**

**SALUDOS, BESOS Y ABRAZOS MIXERESCOS :D **


End file.
